pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Cali, Chickaletta, a bunny, Star, Little Hootie and Alex | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 18, 2016 March 22, 2016 April 13, 2016 April 27, 2016 May 10, 2016 May 26, 2016 October 29, 2016 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Lucky Collar" | next = "Pups Save a Lost Tooth"}} "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol" is the first segment of the 4th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups prepare for Adventure Bay's Tree Dedication Ceremony and end up receiving help from Alex Porter's newly-formed "mini-patrol." *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Mr. Hudson *Katie (cameo) *Chickaletta *Cali *Little Hootie *Star *Bunnies (one) *Mama eagle *Precious' owner (cameo) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) Following after the PAW Patrol rescue a painter who was hanging on for dear life from the roof of City Hall, Alex is inspired to make his own PAW Patrol so he can help out around Adventure Bay when Ryder and the pups are busy. In Alex Porter's treehouse, Alex has made his own Mini-Patrol consisting of Cali, Chickaletta, Little Hootie, a bunny, and a turtle, possibly Star, based on the shell. After performing his own version of the PAW Patrol deploying for duty, Alex heads over to his grandfather's restaurant. When he arrives, his grandfather is looking for his marker to write down the prices for his produce, as he lost it, not noticing that it rolled into a crate of produce after he put it down a second ago. As Alex and his Mini-Patrol look for the pen, they rescue a worm from being run over by a watermelon, find some carrots that Mr. Porter's latest customer wanted to buy, which the bunny had been nibbling on, and then find Mr. Porter's pen. At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is frustrated by how there is an impending tree-plating ceremony coming up in a few hours, and the workmen in charge of planting the tree and putting the dedication plaque on are on their lunch break. Alex arrives to help, but as the Mayor decides to do it herself, she breaks the heel off one of her shoes, then ends up falling into the hole where the tree was supposed to go. Alex uses the Mayor's cellphone to call Ryder and let him know of the problem. At the Lookout, the pups are relaxing on their lawn chairs when Ryder gets the call and summons them to the Lookout. Marshall gets trapped in his and bounces into the elevator, but despite that, the team gets topside and gets their orders: Rubble and Rocky will head over to help plant the tree and place the plaque on the tree. The team deploys, and head over to City Hall. Once there, Rocky helps repair the Mayor's broken shoe with his glue, Rubble finishes digging the hole, and on Alex's offer, Ryder allows his Mini-Patrol to help with security. However, when the big eagle shows up, Alex's Mini-Patrol panics and scatters to hide from it. Worse, the eagle then snatches the Mayor's purse, which has the bunny from Alex's Mini-Patrol in it, and tries to fly away with it. Ryder calls Skye to assist, and after circling the eagle several times, Skye is able to get it to drop the Mayor's purse and fly away, while Skye catches the purse and returns it to the Mayor. With the purse returned and the bunny safe, Rubble and Rocky finish with the tree. Soon after, Alex wonders where Star went, and Ryder saw Star take cover in the nearby storm drain. When Rubble's shovel is unable to reach Star, Alex is able to use his super-trike along with one of the cups he made for his Mini-Patrol and a red ribbon to rescue Star himself. Ryder is proud of him for his ingenuity in saving Star. Back at the Lookout, Ryder gives Alex's Mini-Patrol a tour of the Lookout, when they get a call from Mayor Goodway. The tree dedication ceremony went off without a hitch, but now the Mayor has broken the heel on her other shoe and needs it fixed. Ryder assures her he's on his way, and he and Alex deploy down the fire pole while Alex's Mini-Patrol head down the slide with the pups and into their vehicles. Ryder and Alex roar out of the garage on Ryder's ATV, and as the pups deploy right behind them and head out, Alex happily calls out "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" *Use his shovel to plant the tree underground. *Use his tools to place the plaque on the tree. *Frighten the eagle to bring the bunny back down to Mayor Goodway's purse. + + + + + *Go with Ryder, Alex, and his Mini-Patrol to fix the Mayor's heel. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Purrfect Rescues - front.jpg|link=Purr-fect Rescues|''Purr-fect Rescues'' PAW Patrol The Lost Tooth & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Lost Tooth|''The Lost Tooth'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol's Pages Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Cali is on the title card Category:Little Hootie is on the title card Category:Star is on the title card Category:Alex calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Michael Stokes (S3) Category:All pups are used Category:2016 Episodes